Digital content such as computer software products, video games, music, and any other media capable of being embodied in digital format may be sold or licensed to an end user customer. For example, the right to copy, access, or execute the digital content may be licensed to a user and a provider or vendor may retain ownership of the rights to the content. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide unit-based licensing for third party access of digital content.